1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld data entry devices. In particular, this invention relates to an active keyboard and related software for entering data into a handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are rapidly becoming smaller while their capabilities are continually increasing. Shrinking size has limited the ability of the user to physically manipulate the keyboard in order to input information into the electronic device and access information from the device. Some electronic devices have been produced with miniature keyboards, but these have proven difficult to use and the keys are too small for fast entry of data with the fingers. Using normal size keys for a complete keyboard limits how small a device can be due to the necessary width of the keyboard. Some companies have created normal size keyboards that break into two overlapping pieces when the computer is not in use, but even then the device must still be relatively large.
Today many electronic devices are small enough to fit into the palm of the hand. With such small size it would be desirable to be able to quickly enter data, use as a pointing device to select options or to navigate the Internet with one hand, where that one hand not only supports the device but is also able to quickly enter data or commands using all five digits. A device for quickly and efficiently entering data, including full text, with a limited number of keys, such as that provided by the present invention, is needed in order to fully utilize the power of these small electronic devices.
The prior art has shown several methods of data entry using a limited number of full size keys. One such method is the “multi-tap” method. This method involves using twelve or more keys with several letters or symbols assigned to each key. The user taps each key until the desired letter appears on the device's display. Then the user typically hits an input key that will input that value into the device and move to the next data input position. This system allows the user to input complete text messages using a limited number of keys, but it is a time consuming system due to the excessive number of keystrokes required, it has no Internet browsing capability, and it forces the user to shift the position of his fingers from key to key, further reducing keystroke efficiency.
Another method of inputting data using a limited number of keys is the Tegic system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,437. This system also assigns each key a plurality of values, but eliminates the need to press each key multiple times. The user simply presses each desired key once and the computer attempts to decipher what word the user intended to input out of the several possible words which could be formed from the several letters on each key. If the computer comes up with the wrong word the user can scroll through a number of other possibilities. This system is effective in reducing the number of keystrokes as compared to the multi-tap method. It cannot, however, be used to input names, it has a limited vocabulary, it has no application to Internet browsing, and it cannot be used without the user changing finger position on the keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,624 is an example of a pocket-sized interface for Internet browsing. This device uses a touch sensitive switch and several keys to allow a user to interface with the Internet. While this system does function to allow a user to navigate the Internet, it shows no way of entering data such as text and numbers, and is not designed for one hand operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,853 is also relevant in that it discloses an ergonomic housing for a handheld device. This invention fits over a standard electronic device such as a remote control and allows the user to comfortably operate such a device using only one hand. This device does not, however disclose any method for quickly entering a variety of data, nor show any method of navigating the Internet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.